


Too Close For Comfort (Get Fucking Closer)

by blacklikeblood



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel
Genre: A little, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Double Anal Penetration, Face-Fucking, M/M, Making Out, Multi, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklikeblood/pseuds/blacklikeblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought it's just a Pub night with friends. Damn he didn't expect that, but hell, he's not going to complain.<br/>(Basically just a threesome. Sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close For Comfort (Get Fucking Closer)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first english fic ever and also my first attempt at some porn, so if you find any mistakes, just tell me.
> 
> Also, the third male Character is never really named in the fic, and I hope with all those he/his there's no confusion. 
> 
> Also also, I had Disturbia by Rihanna on repeat while I wrote this, god knows why. The title is accordingly an altered lyric. Ugh.

It wasn’t as if he didn’t knew what he was getting himself into. Hell, he went for a drink with two of the hottest guys in biz - he was prepared for a night of sexual frustration. But fuck, nothing could ever have prepared him for _this_. 

It started out pretty normal - like a night out with friends. And, at first, he wasn't sure if they were actually _flirting_. Chris has always been one of the more tactile guys, always touching, leaning in when he went into one of his laughing fits, grabbing left boobs (yay, thanks Internet) and whatsoever, while Sebastian always had those bedroom eyes with a way to intense stare, the blowjob lips and, holy _fuck_ , those thighs. But once he was sure that, yes, indeed, the were flirting - because nothing else could discribe the lingering touches and stares, the thigh pressed against his from knee to hip, the knee that was ever so present between his legs, and all those _fucking_ innuendos - goddamit, he just didn’t know how to fucking handle it.

But until he realized that, long agonizing hours passed. Okay, maybe just two or something, _really_ , he wasn’t sure how long they’ve been here, but hey, sue him for not keeping track of the time with such specimen opposite him. And it wasn’t as if he went into that night with the thought “hey yay, I’m so gonna get laid tonight” - because, no, really, _no_. Hell, at the beginning he wasn’t even sure if one of them was actually into _men_ , never mind both of them.

And he had tried to ignore it for a while, _damn_ , he really had. Because really, both of them into him? He didn’t think that would ever happen. So he tried playing it cool, at first, the sudden bodily contact, like, everywhere, the touches and, _hell_ , those stares. Which was hard for him - literally - because not suddenly getting aroused when Chris Evans leaned across the table and came way to close when taking a fucking napkin from the middle of the table, or Sebastian Stan shifting closer in the chair next to you just because he was telling a really exciting story was not easy, okay? At least not with his dry spell and obvious attraction to men way to straight and way out of his league (or so he thought).

And, as it was, no one actually said anything. They still were in a Pub, with ever so prying eyes and listening ears, so of course they weren’t going to fucking _ask_ him if he wanted to have sex. They weren’t actually going to touch him in any obvious way, not even if his hard on should made his point - “ _please_ do something”, if anyone was wondering - pretty fucking clear. 

He didn’t even know how it started, what the first real flirtation was or who began what, in the end he was just sure that he was - right now - walking back to the hotel, in comfortable silence and occasional hot eye contact, with both of them. He still felt like somebody was going to jump in front of him and yell “April fools!” (well, it was January, but whatever) or that one of them just suddenly started laughing and asking him if he really believed that they were into him (though he actually knew that that was neither Sebastians nor Chris’ style). Well, it was hard to wrap bis head around possible sex with both of them, okay?

It wasn't that hard to believe once they were going into the hotel, Chris’ hand warm at the bottom of his back guiding him through the doors, Sebastians breath ghosting over his neck when they were standing _way_ to close, but not close enough, in the elevator, and him suddenly being pressed against Chris warm, strong back while he was trying to open his (or Sebastians? he didn’t even know) hotel room. 

When the door closed with a loud _click_ behind them, and they were surrounded by darkness and silence, the only thing echoing in the room their harsh breaths, it suddenly all felt way too real. Hell, not that he didn’t want this, he was _so fucking down_ for it, just, he suddenly felt like his  pubescent teen self again, completed with sweaty hands and the feeling that he’s going to come way too soon (which he propably will, if he’s being honest).

And then, there was a silent, breathy “ _Fuck_ ” interrupting the silence - and he wasn’t sure who said it, maybe him, maybe one of them, god, he just couldn’t remember - and suddenly he was again pressed between them, caged in between two hard chests, and then there were their lips - and he gotta say that now, otherwise he might be mistaken for an unexperienced virgin, not that that was a _bad_ thing, really, it wasn’t, but he _was_ experienced, hell was he, and still, all it took was a little making out and some kisses and bites on his neck and a hand on his ass and some little groping here and there and he was fucking butter in their hands, fuck, he was _so_ hard and they didn’t even do a damn thing yet, and hell he didn’t want it any other way.

Nothing and everything made sense then, pressed between their bodies, feeling _way_ to hot, their obvious arousal pressed into his stomach and lower back, Sebastians hands holding his wrists in a firm grip behind his back, while Chris was still kissing him senseless. He couldn’t move his hands, but god did he want to, to feel their muscle shifting under his fingers, and he just wanted to fucking touch - then it took a while to realize that the whimpering he heard was actually him, but he just couldn't stop.

It was like they both knew just what to do to make him lose his mind, to transform him into a whimpering mess.

He never knew he could beg so much during sex. Hell, he knew he was a bottom, but until tonight he wouldn't have defined himself as a needy little shit that begged for dick, _which he was totally doing right know,_ goddamit _._

Fuck, he didn't know how he ended up in the bed, a bed probably to small for three grown men, but suddenly he was trying to get any friction on his dick, lying on his stomach, ass in the air and Sebastians tongue in his ass, while Chris was now holding his hands above his head, kneeing in front of him. And it was the only reasonable thing to do, really, with Chris dick in front of his face, to just swallow it down.

If Chris’ moan was anything to go by, it was a fucking good decision. He was bucking up in his mouth now, before Chris put his hand onto his jaw, opening it - if even possible - wider, and began honest to god fucking his throat.

He knew he couldn’t breathe, and was trying - and probably failing, if the noises he made were anything to go by - to breathe through his nose, but concentrating on anything right now while Sebastian was eating him out seemed nearly impossible. He didn’t know how long he was in this space between “I can’t fucking breathe” and “fuck _please don’t stop_ , don’t stop” he just knew that suddenly his hazy mind cleared a little, the stars that were already dancing in front of his eyelids disappeared and he just heared Chris’ voice over and over, “Fuck, you’re such a good boy, you did so fucking well” and the praise just felt so good, spreading like warmth through his body.

He never really realized when exactly Sebastian moved, he just was draped over his back again, mouth attached to his neck, his hard dick between his asscheeks, wet with lube and spit, slowly rocking back and forth while Chris was kissing him again, wet mouth hot over his’.

And then Sebastian was inside of him, perfect mixture between pleasure and pain, while he was leaning back on Sebastian’s chest, laying his head on his shoulder while Chris was watching, pink lips in an perfect ‘O’, his hands clenched on his knees to fists and his dick standing proudly between them (and he never thoght that he could ever write a poem about a fucking _dick_ , but here, right now, Chris dick seemed really fucking poetic to him).

Chris was moving then, swiftly and fast, his fingers almost violently pressing in next to Sebastians dick, like he couldn’t help himslef, and god, yes, it was perfect, but he was still moaning “more, more, _more_ ” trying to get Chris’ finger deeper inside, trying to get more of that burn, trying to get fuller. 

When Chris’ dick was finally buried inside him next to Sebastians, and they were in perfect sync rocking back and forth, and sweet nothings were whispered into his ear, and they both came inside him, he felt like, yes, maybe this was heaven. 

Which probably was fucking cheesy, considering that they didn’t know each other too well and that this _whatever-it-was_ was seemingly a one time thing (because he couldn’t find one reason against that), and probably stupid to think too, but hell, he couldn’t help it.

And while he, shortly after Chris and Sebastian both fell asleep, tiptoed out of the hotel room, he thought that maybe, _maybe_ this was his only glimpse into heaven he’ll ever have.


End file.
